your eyes are blue like the ocean (and baby, i'm lost out at sea)
by necking
Summary: "Lexa," the blonde mimicked. Then, as an afterthought, "is that short for something?" Lexa scrunched her face when reminded of her horrid full name. "It's short for Alexandria. But most people call me Lexa." Without missing a beat, Clarke smoothly said, "I'm not 'most people.' Does this mean I can call you tonight?"
Even though Lexa's hour long bus commute was basically routine at this point, she could not fight her building annoyance towards the numerous twelve year olds taking up all the seats in the bus.

She was beginning to regret not taking up her mother's offer of driving her to training. So there she stood, squashed in between a too-tall 14 year old boy who wasn't being very subtle in looking down her shirt, and a sweaty fat old businessman who reeked of the inside of a meat shop. Just as she was pulling out her phone to check the time, the bus violently jerked to halt, forcing her to the back of the bus.

Then, she caught her. She, the hottest girl ever with blue eyes and blonde hair that could make the sun pale in comparison. She had a metal guitar pick around her neck, and was shouldering what looked to be an electric guitar.

Lexa, still being held by this mysterious stranger, stared at her in shock. Then blue eyes smirked at her. "Well, it looks like you just fell for me."

Lexa was wide eyed, and stunned into silence.

"As great as having you in my arms is, people are starting to stare."

That snapped Lexa back to reality. She pulled away and said, "my apologies. Thank you for saving me from that fall. I can be a little bit clumsy sometimes."

"Sometimes? By the way you were falling over like the QWOP runner, I figured you fell into cute unsuspecting strangers such as myself all the time."

She reddened, but quickly composed herself. "Well, perhaps you shouldn't be just a stranger. Hello, I'm Lexa."

"I'm Clarke," the blonde smiled.

"Clarke," Lexa tried, popping the 'k.' She found she liked the sound of it.

"Lexa," the blonde mimicked. Then, as an afterthought, "is that short for something?"

Lexa scrunched her face when reminded of her horrid full name. "It's short for Alexandria. But most people call me Lexa."

Without missing a beat, Clarke smoothly said, "I'm not 'most people.' Does this mean I can call you tonight?"

Lexa coughed, in a poor attempt to hide her blush. Before she could properly respond, the bus call out decided to interrupt: "NEXT STOP, TONDISI AVENUE." As they were situated in the very middle of a very crowded bus, Lexa needed to leave for the doors now if she didn't want her instructor, Indra, to kick her ass.

"I'm really sorry, that's my stop. I gotta get to the doors now if I wanna leave before they close. I can't be late!"

Desperate to catch the girl's name, the blonde shamelessly called out in the crowded bus, "but when will I see you again?"

It was too late. She had already left the doors and was out of earshot.

Disappointed, Clarke watched her retreating figure until it disappeared. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a black, well-worn leather wallet from where the mystery girl was standing. Never being one to trust the bus's local lost and found, she dug through the wallet, half in hope for having a connection to the mystery girl. After a quick search of the wallet, she dug through three nickels and a few old bus transfers, and finally found the one piece of identity. A bus pass that belonged to an Alexandria Woods. The ID remained useless as all it contained was her photo, as well as her full name. Sighing, Clarke pocketed the wallet in hopes of seeing her again.

The next day, Clarke sat on an almost empty bus on her way home. Across from her was a man holding a bible who wouldn't stop staring intently at her, and of course, the cluster of obnoxious twelve year olds in the back. Seven stops away from her destination, the bible holding man moved to sit next to her.

After a few minutes of an awkward tense silence, he jerked his head abruptly in her direction and said, "say... Have you accepted Jesus Christ as Your Lord and Saviour?"

Clarke began thinking of every way she could escape from this conversation. It seemed that she took too long, as he spoke again, "it's alright if you haven't. That's what I'm here for." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," Clarke began, but the man wasn't listening. He was looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that the girl you were flirting with yesterday?"

Clarke's head whipped around so fast she was sure there were marks on her face from where her hair had hit. There she was, Lexa Woods, in all her glory, casually walking on the sidewalk with her gym bag slung over her shoulder. Clarke was desperate to contact her again after having found her wallet and wanting to get to know her better. She turned to get out of her seat into the aisle, until she realized the bible-man was still sitting there.

"Good luck," he said to her, as he moved out of the alcove of the seats to let her through.

"Yeah, thanks," she called out, "and bless Jesus!"

She got off at the next stop and ran to catch up to Lexa.

Life without her bus pass proved to be very difficult, and extremely tiresome. Sure, Lexa hated the bus, but she hated walking even more. Especially after her mom's car had broken down.

That was how she found herself taking a two hour walk back home from her workplace, Tondisi academy. Indra had been up on her ass the whole day, saying she needed to train harder if she wanted to make it to the Olympics. Her legs were sore, and she was ready to fall asleep at any given moment. Not even the obnoxiously loud power pop playing in her ears could keep her hyped.

Lexa took one glance at the bus she should've been on, had she not lost her bus pass, and sighed. She had at least another half hour of walking before she was home.

"Hey! Wait!"

Despite Clarke's strong singer lungs, Lexa did not seem to hear her. Her guitar was weighing her down.

"Lexa! I have your wallet!"

As Lexa had her music turned to full volume, she didn't hear Clarke in all her efforts.

Clarke eventually caught up and tapped her on the shoulder. Lexa, confused, took out her earphones and turned slowly.

"Hey, I have your wallet." She said.

Shocked and unprepared to see the cute stranger from the bus yesterday, Lexa responded in her cold default setting. "Oh yeah? So because you didn't get my number you all of a sudden think it's a good idea to rob me?"

She tried to smile to ease how harsh her words sounded, but it was clearly missed by Clarke, who flushed bright red. "N-no, I mean, you dropped it and..."

She noticed Lexa was laughing, and that she had fallen for the joke. She quickly composed herself. "I thought this would be like Cinderella, and your wallet was like the glass shoe, you know? Seems fitting that you'd be a fairytale princess with that face of yours."  
She smirked. Smooth as always, Griffin.

"Yeah? Well, with all this talk of my wallet, where is it?"

She dug through her bag. When she couldn't find it, she realized she had left it at home.

"I... Don't have it right now."

Lexa crossed her arms and smiled smugly at Clarke. "And you ran all this way to return nothing?"

"No, I swear, I have it! I must've left it at home."

A sudden thought came to Clarke's head. She lit up. "I guess the only way for you to get your wallet and bus pass back... Is to give me your number."


End file.
